Saddened Green Eyes
by NewOrleans
Summary: redoneWill be SxS. Now that the world is calm Siefer is distancing him self from everyone. Squall seems to be falling apart. Can they heal each others hearts....
1. Chapter 1

Saddened Green Eyes (REDONE)

FF8 Fanfiction

I decided to redo the story because I ended up deleting the old one by accident... Since I can't find the back up and I still like the story idea and I have my original notes, I decided to redo it and maybe this version will be better than the last

Chapter 1- The letter

The setting sun turned the ocean into liquid gold. The last few boats were returning to the docks of FH, and the quiet laziness of the evening set in. Seifer, sitting on his window sill over looking the soothing golden waves, drifted in his own thoughts. In his loose grasp was a simple letter, one that he had hoped he would never receive. His mind replayed it over and over till he had it memorized by heart. It seemed he lived for the few letters that was sent to him from the people of his past. It had been a little over six months since the battle with the sorceress Ultimecia, and six months since he left his life behind. Aside from the letter in his hand, Seifer had received several letters from the other people in his past. He turned his head to look at the small pile of opened envelopes on the table.

The First in the pile was from Fujin. Every few days a new one popped up from the unique woman. This one was a special one though. Fujin wrote to him telling how well the business was going. Her and Raijin had opened and restaurant at Balamb and seemed to have plenty of customers. Then she put in the usual offer of him coming to stay with them. She fussed endlessly about him being all by himself so far away. Then she got to the point. Her and Raijin were gonna get married and she wrote that if he didn't show up to be the best man she was gonna crack his nuts. They were a good match for each other.

Another letter was from Edea. Shortly after the last battle Cid retired and the two went back to taking care of orphans. Edea also told him to go to the wedding. Apparently Cid was going to give Fujin away since she had no father. Cid and Edea were like parents to everyone. Edea sent him another home knit green sweater. Seifer had to admit they were very warm and he did like them a lot. She also sent news that their own little one was due at the end of the year.

The second to last letter was from Quistis. She wrote him at least once a week and demanded a reply or else she would drag him back to Garden. She became the new headmaster of Balamb. Not much was going on lately, though. Selphie really seemed to like her job as counselor. It was a BIG shock when her and Irvine said they were no longer in love and peacefully went their separate ways. It was and BIGGER shock when He and Zell began dating and opened up a nightclub in Esther called 'The Siren' after his favorite GF. For extra income they work for the president. Laguna and Squall seem to have come to terms about being father and son. Quistis wrote about how well they were getting along. Speaking of Balamb's Lion, He lives at the presidential estate with Laguna. Rinoa made herself cozy there as well.  
The last letter was from mister Leonheart himself. It was a short letter. The last time Seifer had any contact with him was when he was excused for what he did. Under the pretense that he had no control over what had happened. Squall was his main supporter. Seifer found that Ironic. Now months later he held a letter from Squall simply asking if everything was all right and if he needed anything. Squall said that he missed our fights and asked if he would like to come to visit.

Seifer gathered the letters on the table and placed them a box he kept just for them. After putting the box away in the closet he went to his couch and picked up the familiar looking notebook and pen. Sighing heavily he set about his task in silence.

He told Fujin that he would definitely be there for the wedding and told her how glad he was for them. Thanked Edea for the sweater and told her that he liked his job at the fishing dock. Everything was all right with him. He told Quistis pretty much the same thing. Nothing much had happened and he was doing all right. He asked her to say hello to Selphie for him and how glad he was that she liked her job. Same old same old. In the morning He would mail the letters.

Siefer reflected on how he felt. Empty. Life still wasn't that nice for him. If he set a foot out of FH he was likely to be mobbed and beaten to death. Many of the people in FH paid no head to him and ignored him. On the boat he worked on, the crew were quiet nice to him but none were really friends. He felt He didn't disserve any for what he did. That is why he never saw any of his old 'friends'.

The Blond began to dose off when he felt a sudden weight in his lap and an insistent rubbing against his chest. Looking down and the small orange creature he petted the insistent little thing. He wondered what the others would say if they knew that he kept a Torama as a pet. Have him committed most likely. After a month of working out on the boat Siefer pulled up a wrapped up bag in his net. He (as was the rest of the crew) was stunned to find the creature still alive. It was so small it fit perfectly in his hand. He ended up taking it home with him and was going to drop it off in Esther but ended up getting attached to the small creature.

"Bedtime? What da ya think Kitkat?" Kitkat leapt from his lap and proceeded to the back of the small house.

"I'll take that as a yes..." Siefer followed the small creature.

As he got ready for bed Seifer stopped to look around the room. Pale greens and blues filled the room setting a calm glow on the walls from the now present moonlight shining into the room from the large window. The small torama laid curled on top of the comforter, looking at him with large shining eyes. Everything was perfectly quiet. The soft sound of the waves traveled up from the ocean and a soft bell 'dinged' with the motion of water. At that moment he felt utterly alone and what tore at his heart more than anything else was that he deserved to be alone. He deserved the isolation and shunning he received from others.

The soft mewling from Kitkat caught his attention. He sighed and climbed into the bed allowing the torama to make itself comfortable on the pillow beside his head. Kitkat placed its head on the mans shoulder and began to purr.

"At least I have you, ... don't I Kit... you don't care what I did in the past." Seifer petted the orange ball of fluff softly as he drifted to sleep. Tomorrow was just another day that he had to be ready for.


	2. Chapter 2

Saddened Green Eyes (redone)

FF8 Fanfiction

I decided to redo the story because I ended up deleting the old one by accident... Since I can't find the back up and I still like the story idea and my original notes, I decided to redo it and maybe this version will be better than the last

Chapter 2- The call ... Three weeks later...

The morning came all to fast for Seifer as he tried to burrow his face into the pillow. It wasn't long before Kitkat walked up his back with feet like little sticks and the small monster began to purr loudly in his ear with the occasional nibble.

Finding that sleep would undoubtedly be impossible Seifer got up to take a shower and get ready for work. After a hot shower the blond settled himself down at the window with a cup of coffee.

"Nether' beautiful day ...right Kitkat?" The purring ball of fuzz rubbed against his bare legs and played with the end of his robe. Seifer's eyes wandered over the stack of letters he picked up last night but was too tired to read and decided to open a few. Fujin's was on top...good as any right?

_**Seifer,  
How are you? I'm doing well but I'm really getting busy for the wedding. Raijin is looking forward to your visit. You BETTER be here by Friday or else! Be careful on that ship. I don't want to hear that you fell over board AGAIN... EVER! I mean it! Raijin and I can't wait for you to get here! We really have missed you a lot. We had a surprise visitor the other day. Leonhart came over-** _

A knot froze in his throat. Rereading the first part again he continued.

**._...Yesterday, He asked if we had heard from you lately and seemed a bit saddened when we told him yes. He is very strange. I remember when I saw you two in the same room for the first time. I think you two were the reason why Instructor Masyr retired. I cant blame him either, I nearly fainted when you and Leonhart pushed each other out of the third floor window into the fountain and then CONTINUED TO STRANGLE EACH OTHER.. Kadowaki was furious wasn't she? Well, enough about reminiscing about the past. I have to go. See you soon_**

**_Much Love, Fujin_**

Seifer had to chuckle at that last bit. He recalled it quiet well. For three months He and squall walked around with casts on their arms. Seifer's left and Squalls right. Seifer brought his hand up to his scare and traced it softly. He missed his fights with Squall. They made him feel alive.  
Kitkat curled around his ankle and began purring. He reached for the next letter. Oddly enough it was from Zell.

"I didn't know chicken wuss could write..." Seifer chuckled softly.

**_Dear Seifer,_**

**_Yo! I know you don't like me but please don't just toss the letter. You going to Fujie's Weddin? You better! She'll rip ya one if you don't. Irvine and me are going too. The reason I wrote is We wanted to get her and Rajin a gift but well since you're their best friend you might have suggestions. I don't know what to get them. Oh by the way Have you seen Squall? He left the other day and we haven't heard from him. Did he go see you or something? Well because I can't wait for a letter would you call me? Hell you can even put it on my tab if you don't wanna spend the money. Number is 6548-788 THANKS MAN!_**

**_Zell_**

Seifer looked over the letter and searched for his cordless phone. He looked in the kitchen the bedroom and bathroom only to find Kitkat curled up on it. After several attempt to grab the phone, earning him many playful swats from the torama, he hefted it up to his shoulder and retrieved his hard earned prize.

"Might as well get this over with." he mumbled while dialing the numbers.

:beep:

:beep:

:be- 'Hello?'

'Irvine?'

'Yep, who's this...wait Seifer? Woah! Damn I just lost fifty dollars._ -ZELLLLL Seifer's on the line!'_

'Fifty dollars?

''Yeah ...I uh...well I bet Zell you wouldn't call...-_Zell? Yeah its Seifer. Im serious...no I mean it ..its really him. Dammit Zell you asked him to call and he did. ... im not pulling your leg!... but I wouldn't mind pull-in-(Smack) What the hell was that for! ...You don't know I was gonna say that! ...I was not! ...Well can I help it if you are so delicious...well I would suggest you don't run around in a towel all soapy like. It excite-'_

'IRVINE! Put chicken wuss on the damn phone now!'

**_'oops...uh here he is!'  
_**'Hi Seifer...sorry about Irvine. He cant get his head out of the gutter...-_Don't touch me like that when im on the phone... I cant concentrate that's why...Irvine go take a cold shower...So what if you already took one-'_

'Is this a bad time?'

'No...one sec...-_here hold this. talk to him.'_

'Hi again Seifer!...-_where are you goin (bang). (click) Irvine hang up the phone I ll talk on the wireless in here. K bies (click)_ Ok I locked the bedroom door. How are you?'

'Im alright...you wanted to know what to get Fujin fer the wedding...does that one place still sell those sea side herbs. You know the ones that only grow on that one part of Esther?

'yeah...good stuff."

'give them a few jars of that stuff. They like to cook and Fujin Likes the stuff.'

'Thanks man'

'alright bye'

'woah wait...I haven't heard from you in a while!'

'I don't have much to say that probably hasn't been told to you.'

'Yeah...oh...have you heard from Squall?'

'No ... why ?...should I have?'

'Well He has been thinkin' a lot about you lately and when he took off I thought he might have headed over to see you.'

'Fujin saw him about six days ago.'

'yeah she told me. He left the town that same day and we haven't seen him since.'

'That's odd. leaving everything like that. It isn't like him. How is Rinoa doing? She freaking yet?'

'You don't know? Rinoa is long gone. She went back to her daddy's mansion months ago!'

'You mean him and Ri aren't an item anymore?'

'Never really were. Few months back she left. gave squall a black eye and just waltz out. I asked her too, if she has seen him and she told me to fuck myself.'

'I thought that was Irvine's job.'

'...so you still have a sense of humor(hahaha)he does his job well'

(I didn't need to know that)

'Why did they break up?'

'Because he loved some one else. Oh and she got a little pissed about the person being a guy'

'Who was it?'

'You really want to kno?'

'Yeah...id like to.'

'You...'

'seifer?'

'hel-(click)'

Seifer set the phone down and stared at it. His brain seemed to have stopped all thought.

"ME?"Kitkat leapt from his shoulder and ran towards the back room. "HE LOVES ME!"


	3. Chapter 3

Saddened Green Eyes (Redone)

FF8 Fanfiction

I decided to redo the story because I ended up deleting the old one by accident... Since I can't find the back up and I still like the story idea and my original notes, I decided to redo it and maybe this version will be better than the last

Chapter 3 - The New Day

Seifer stared down at the phone in his hand. What chicken wuss had said set him in shock. The blonde stood stock still for nearly fifteen minutes staring at his had. Kitkat, animatedly, chased a small flying bug around the house, oblivious to Seifer's current state. Seifer snapped out of his reverie when the phone in his hand rang. Swallowing hard, he answered.

"KID! Where the hell are ya'!" Screamed a man on the phone. Seifer let out the breath he had been holding. It was his boss, Jack.

"Hi Jack... what do you mean... I'm getting ready for work now." Seifer walked to the back room and pulled out the green sweater that Edea had made for him and a pair of faded light blue jeans.

"Your thirty minutes late!"

"No im not... Im looking at the clock! I have a half-hour!"

"You didn't reset your clocks did you?..." Jack sighed in frustration.

Seifer glanced at the calender and picked up his pace. "Man I forgot!... I'm sorry ! I'm moving as fast as I can!" Kitkat began to chase after the hem of his shower robe and tried to catch the swinging ends of the belt strings.

"Alright, alright... since you're the hardest worker I have... I'll let it slide this once... you have a half hour..."

"Eddie isn't there yet either is he." Seifer thought about the middle-aged man and chuckled.

"No he isn't! Don't you start yer laughing either or you wont step a foot on my boat." Jack teased

Seifer felt a little bit better and said his goodbyes, as he tried to detach Kitkat from his pant leg. Kitkat ran circles around him and dashed off after another flying bug. Seifer wincedas he herd Kitkat run into a cupboard in the kitchen. Seconds later a orange blur took off after the bug, towards the back room.

The blonde pulled his clothes on and yanked on his military boots. He decide that today couldn't get much weirder and had to smile a bit at himself. As he was opening a can of tuna for Kitkat as he remembered the conversation with Zell. Squall loved him... He smiled softly to himself as he watched Kitkat eat. Maybe today would be better than he thought.

Seifer Gathered his things and headed out the door. He walked towards the pier with a bit of a bounce in his step.

As he rounded the corner he was stopped by and elderly lady that he had gotten to know quite well since he first moved to FH. Mrs. Fayen had to be in her eighties and was one of the few people that insisted on speaking to him everyday. The other occupants of FH had grown accustomed to the silent young man that kept to himself. Few wanted to get to know him but all were polite when seeing him about the town... Mrs. Fayen went beyond the call of duty to try to make him feel at home.

"Sei? Could you spare a moment?" Said the sort portly woman.

"I think I can.." He flashed her one of his now rare charming smiles.

"I tried a new recipe and I would like you to try it..."

"Are you trying to make me fat? If you keep using me as a guinea pig I wont be able to fit through the door."

Mrs. Fayen slapped him on the arm and smiled brightly at him.

"You don't eat enough as it is! Now, this is for you!" She snatched his Lunch pail from his hand and he had to laugh as she stuff two large creme pastries in it. The woman then grabbed a sack from the counter and pushed both the sack and pail back into his hands. " Give those to Jack and the others... I hope you like them dear!"

"There is no doubt!"

"Quit trying to flatter me young in'... now off you go! You have work to do!"

Seifer bid his farewell and hurried in the direction of the familiar looking boat at the end of the docks. Jack was clearly viable on the deck of the Horizon Maiden. Seifer looked at the man dressed in a white and red striped shirt and overalls. Jack was in his early forties and resembled one of the pirates from the stories that Edea had read to him as a child.

"Kid! Bout time!" Jack did his best to seem angry but failed when he saw a unfamiliar light in the blondes eyes.

'I hate when he calls me that...' Seifer thought. FH was filled with people who children had moved away to the larger cities leaving mostly the elderly. There were only five children in FH who's age ranged from five to eight.

"Fayen sends her love boss!" He shouted as he tossed the bag to him.

Seifer left the others to munch on the goodie from the bag and went to his post. Old Eddie followed him soon after and they began to prepare the nets for when they were out on the water. Eddie patted him on the back, having noticed the change in the young man. The blonde never spoke much when he first started to work on the sea fareing vessel, but slowly the youth began to open up. Seifer reminded Eddie a bit of his sone before he had died in the war. The young man and him had gotten used to the ways of each other and developed a routine that worked for them both.

"Today's gonna be a good day Ed... I can feel it"

"I think so too laddie..."

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was quiet on Seifer's way home from the docks. The sun was setting on the waters, turning the oceans into a multitude of colors. Mostly blues and greens with slivers of yellow and gold laced on the edges of the waves. The cool moist air settled in as the lights on the street came on one by one, and for once in a long long time he was at peace with himself. The day had gone on like usual, but the blond man felt as though something was different. He had ENJOYED it. Jack seemed to notice too and commented that what ever had lifted his spirits was doing him good.

Seifer turned the corner and looked at his surroundings. It was like his own little corner of FH. As soon as one turned the corner at the weapons shop and went down what most people thought was a alleyway, you would emerge onto and large dock.

To the left was a couple of small boats that belonged to old man that he rent from. At the end was his own small boat that the man had given him to use as he pleased.

To the right was a long home that resembled more of a trailer than a house. Seifer could see that the mans granddaughter had been by and trimmed the abundant flora that cascaded over the edges of the long porch and window sills. The blue paint was beginning to peel to show the old wood under neath.

At the end was his home. Between the alley way and the his home was 40 feet of dock. The boats and the old mans home was nearly 20 apart. The front of his house faced to the left overlooking the waters and was elevated two stories above the water because of the large working shed that had been his landlords pride and joy in his youth. From what little he knew of the man, Seifer learned that he had been a boat maker. His last project was the Horizon Maiden. A large stairway lead up the bit of edge that was viable from where the ex gun bladder stood. Home sweet home.

Seifer ambled up to his stairs and took one by one. He paused half way up to gaze back at the rest of FH. The sun had set and all was silent as many had gone to bed with the sun disappearance. The sea was dark.

The tall blonde finished his decent to the top and rounded the corner of the porch and froze. Everything was as he had left it. The fishing net that was draped on over the railing, the many vining plants still over took the corner and trellised down the support beams, and his few fishing poles leaned against the railing with a red bucket bracing him. The awning blew gently in the breeze. Everything was the same except one thing. The rocking chair.

It wasn't so much the chair... it was who was in it. Seifer blinked a few time before realizing who it was. Squall. The brunet seemed to be asleep, his head tilted back against the wood of the chair. Seifer found it very hard to breath. It really was him. The blonde slowly examined him from where he stood.

Squall was dressed in his usual leather pants and combat boots. He had on a thick black sweater that looked exactly like his green one. Seifer concluded that he was not the only one to receive gifts from Edea. The color complemented him nicely. Squall sat with one leg over the other and his arms folded in front of his chest. His hands were covered in the battle worn leather gloves and Seifer noted the new addition of a leather choker at his neck. The brunet was very pale and dark circles seemed to be formed around his eyes.

When he was finally able to breath, Seifer walked slowly over to the youth in his chair. He placed a hand on his shoulder and gently shook Squall into consciousness.

"...uhhh..wa...SEIFER!" Squall sat strait up, wide eyed and viciously rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Seifer let loose a soft chuckle and looked at the man before him. "Well well... what do we have here..." Squall looked away, not daring to meet his eyes. After a few minutes of silence Seifer sighed and tapped Squall on the head gently "Come in Squall... you will freeze out here if you don't." Seifer unlocked his door and grabbed the mail from the slot on his way in.

" ...thanks." Squall said softly. He stood by the door avoiding Seifer's gaze. The brunet started a bit when a small orange blur sped from the backroom and ran circles around Squalls unmoving feet. Seifer let go a low chuckle and snatched Kitkat from the floor and hoisted him onto his shoulder.

"Don't mind him... he just likes new and interesting things."

"Well not to disappoint him, but im not very interesting." Seifer looked at the hunched form of his former rival.

'He looks beaten...' Seifer thought.

Seifer motioned for Squall to follow him into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Seifer set about it, gather the few things he needed for a simple stir-fry. After about ten minutes he turned towards the table expecting to see Squall. Instead the saddened teen was at his window looking out at nothing, lost in his own thoughts. For a brief second Seifer wondered if he was thinking Of jumping to his death in the chilled waters.

"Squall? Would you like something to drink." No reply came. Seifer decided to leave him be for the moment.

Kitkat avidly tried to get the attention of the stranger in his domain. As Seifer prepared two servings and placed them on the table he saw Kitkat lunge from the fridge and attempt to pounce on their visitor. Squall let out a hiss trying to catch the torama clawing down his back. Kitkat ran to the back as fast as his little feet could manage once he was on the ground, and Seifer just began to laugh.

"I don't see what so funny." came a cold murmur.

"Now THAT'S the Squall I know and love." The brunet stiffened immediately.

Before he could say anything. Seifer threw him a beer from the fridge and gestured to the table.

They ate in silence mostly staring down at the table cloth. Seifer noticed a burn mark and thought about getting a new one. 'Maybe a print of some sort with fish on it..."

Kitkat eventually emerged from his hiding spot and made his way to the table purring lovingly at Squall. The torama leapt onto the table and began to help himself to Squall stir-fry, The said man just watching it calmly.

"KIT!" Seifer admonished half raising from his seat to grab the greedy animal

"It's alright I am not really all that hungry.."

Seifer noticed how he seemed to just move things around his plate. Squall sorta reminded him of a small child who didn't want to eat his brussel sprouts. Seifer sat back down and speared a piece of meat and took a bite. 'Damn I'm a good cook...hahaha' he thought.

"... So... Squall... how have you been." He asked between mouthfuls.

"I don't know... depends on which way you look at it... I..."Squall glanced up and fell silent.

"You what?"

"Nothing... how have you been Seifer..."

The blonde carefully considered his words. He thought about what Zell had said and smiled his most charming smile. "Ok I guess... its been kinda boring... well until this morning."

Squall looked up with a little more confidence at Seifer, now that the conversation had been directed away from himself. " What happened this morning..."

"Well you know that Fujin's getting married right?"

"Yes... I have receive quiet a few letters stating that if I don't show up, she will disembowel me."

"Same here... Did I ever tell you she got the part as the nut cracker when we were kids just before you came to garden?"

Squall quirked a bit of a smile. "Lemmy guess... you got chosen to be the simple minded heroin..."

"Hahaha ah no... I was the Rat King." Seifer said with a chuckle.

"I see not much acting was required.."

"Hey!" Seifer exclaimed with mock anger on his face. He took a good look at Squall. The brunet had a soft smile on his face.

"Where was I... oh yeah.. The wedding... well Zell wrote me, and asked what he and Irvine should get her... I told him spices... He also said that you had disappeared..."

Squall head shot up with his eyes wide. "What?"

"You heard me..."

Squall stood swiftly and made towards the door. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have come-"

Seifer lunged from his seat and made It too the door as Squall was about to open it, effectively holding it shut. His arm was braced against the door just above Squalls left shoulder. The Brunet tugged a little on the door handle before letting his hands drop to the side. Seifer heard the man drawing a shaky breath, while leaning his head against the door, and he wondered for a second if his ex-rival was crying.

"Squall? Don't leave... I really have missed you."

Seifer felt the butterflies in his stomach take flight 'What chicken wuss said better be right... there will be no turning back...'

"Squall... I love you." everything came out of his mouth in a whoosh and he wondered softly to himself wether Squall could understand him or not... It didn't matter though. He hadn't the courage to say it again.

Squall slowly turned tracks, of tears down his face, eyes slightly puffy. Chocolate strands framed the ivory pale face, and his lips red and swollen from biting down on them.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Seifer just looked at the brunet, unsure of what he should do. He could see that Squall was fighting to keep the seeping tears from falling and he was losing miserable. Squall looked so tired, scared, and, in that moment, so very fragile. Seifer leaned away from the door, careful not to startle Squall who shakily looked up at him.

"Did you hear me?... Squall?..." The blonde ran a hand through his hair and gave the other a soft smile. "At least stay the night ok? Its late and I would really like it if you stayed..."

"...ok... thanks...do you really mean it?" He asked timidly. Squall dried his eyes as he followed seifer back to the table were Kitkat had moved onto Seifer's meal.

"Yeah! I really want you to stay!"

"No... I meant about you and...never mind."

Seifer looked at him and blushed. "I meant it. I have loved you for a real long time. Even before the seed exams... But you hate me so-"

"I don't hate you." Squall looked up and his storm eyes seemed to glow in the dim light.

Seifer smiled back and then looked at the table.

Kitkat left paw prints all over the table top after stepping into Seifer's Chocolate pudding. The orange fur ball blinked up at the observers with curiosity.

"Squall don't let Kit off the table, ok?"

"uhh o..k" Squall reached out and began to pet the small creature. Kitkat rolled onto his back for some tummy loving and ended up on his back in Squalls plate. Seifer stood at the sink and emptied it, following by filling it with warm water and soap. The blond rolled up his sleeves and came back to the table when he was done.

"Bath time!" Seifer hefted the messy orange purring mass up into the air and into the sink. Much to Squalls amusement the Torama loved it. As Seifer continued to scrub away at Kitkat and talk as well.

"Squall promise me... that no matter what you will stay tonight... hell if it will make you feel better you can lock yourself up in my bedroom if you want.. just promise me you wont leave."

Squall looked hesitant and nodded his head allowing strands of his chocolate hair fall across his eyes.

"Ok, Squall... What happened?"

"Huh?"

"According to everyone else... and they wont tell me why... you have disappeared. They all think that you would have come hear. You show up tonight, AND I AM GLAD YOU DID, tired, and sad looking." Seifer left Kitkat for a moment to grab a towel from the counter and turned to look at him. "Please tell me what happened."

"Seifer... Why did you leave." The blonde realized Squall wanted his question answered first so he conceded.

"After you defended me, about the sorceress thing... I realized that no matter what happened, I love you... but you didn't love me... so... so I prayed that you would be happy and left so I wouldn't complicate things..." Seifer pulled the soaked Torama from the sink and wrapped it in the towel. He went to sit on the sofa and Squall followed, taking the rest of his beer with him. "Answer mine now.."

"You happened.."

Squall toyed with the black choker around his neck. He found it so easy now to talk to his old rival. He felt as if a weight was being removed from his shoulders.

"and?" Seifer prompted.

"I thought you hated me and so at garden I decided to stay far away from anyone. So I wouldn't hurt again. I thought about you a lot and when Rinoa came into my life... well I thought that was how it was supposed to end..."

"Happily ever after?" Asked the blond.

"Yeah... but I didn't feel the same way about her. Not even after...she got pregnant.."

Seifer had to forcefully squash the rising anger he felt. He did not like where this was going. Kitkat wriggled in the towel and The blonde handed the bundle to Squall.

"She's preggers?"

Squall gave a short dark laugh and made a small sharp noise as he tried to speak again. " Not anymore. Me and Rinoa hadn't been doing well. She new I didn't love her and she tried everything including threats to get me to love her more than you ... When I found out she was pregnant... I felt... happy." Squall found he could no longer look at Seifer and instead fixed his unwavering gaze at Kitkat in his lap. " I couldn't feel what she wanted me to and I couldn't have you... but that child would love me unconditionally... I wanted to be a dad... so... very badly..." Tears were flowing down his face as kitkat left his warm towel and licked the salty trails on his face. Seifer reached out and touched the brunets hand.

"You don't have to continue Squall."

"I have to or I wont be able to start it again. You wanted to know... Well Rinoa realized that I wasn't there for her anymore, but for the baby... She got jealous of her own baby! She- She got and abortion and then left. She thought I would come after her but... How could she do that! Take the baby from me without remorse!" Squall was crying historically and barely realized that Seifer had embraced him.

Seifer wanted to strangle the little fucking princess who had crushed Squall. The blonde barely realized that Squall had drifted off to sleep in his arms with Kitkat beside him. Seifer couldn't help but stroke his beloved's hair, he had waited so long for a moment like thisand he was not about to destroy it. Carefully He put a pillow on his lap and watched over Squall who slept in a somewhat calmed sleep. Little did he know, that Squall felt immensely better with the other man nearby. Seifer decided that no matter what he would make things right.

Seifer stayed like that for almost an hour before he drifted off dreaming of all the ways he could get back at Heartilly. He wasn't finished with her yet.


End file.
